De la Haine à l'Amour
by Darkness-Ang3l
Summary: Draco & Harry prennent mutuellement conscience de leurs attirances réciproques. Mais, dans leur relation, y a-t-il de la place pour le désir, et plus si affinités ? Slash HP/DM. FIC ABANDONNEE Jusqu'à nouvel ordre


Salut tout le monde ! Je prends mon courage à deux mains, et publie enfin ma première fic. Soyez indulgent, c'est ma toute première...  
En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça me ferait beaucoup plaisir !!

Fin du blabla, place au reste.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages, lieux etc, appartiennent au grand auteur J.K Rowling. Tous les droits lui reviennent donc, ainsi qu'à la Warner Bros. pour ce qui de l'inspiration des films. Seuls le scénario et la rédaction m'appartiennent.

_**Résumé**_ : Draco & Harry prennent mutuellement conscience de leurs attirances réciproques. Mais, dans leur relation, y a-t-il de la place pour le désir, et plus si affinités ?

_**Avertissement**_ : Cette fic a pour intrigue principale une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes. Les homophobes, je vous demanderai de passer votre chemin. Cette fic contiendra aussi des descriptions très explicites d'actes sexuels entre deux hommes (Slash). Âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Pour les autres, donnez-vous en à coeur joie !!

**

* * *

**

**De la Haine à l'Amour**

_Chapitre 1 :_

Questionnements.

POV Harry

- 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! s'écria Rogue. Mr Potter, je vous ordonne de lâcher Mr Malefoy, sinon il pourrait vous en coûter plus que quelques points en moins...

Je me résignai à lâcher la fouine, cédant une fois de plus à la menace de l'ex-Mangemort. Je m'étais encore laissé emporté par ma colère ; c'est qu'il peut être une véritable horreur quand il veut, le petit Malefoy !!

Je me drapai donc dans la dignité qui me restait, et partai vers la Tour des Gryffondors sans accorder un seul regard au blond.

- Alors, tu l'as eu ? Vas-y dis-nous tout !! Tu l'as bien amoché ? s'écria Ron, sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

- Hey vieux, calme-toi ! répondai-je. Tu vas nous faire une attaque si ça continue... Et je te rappelle que c'était pas prémédité...

- Tu réponds pas à la question, Harry... répliqua le rouquin.

- Bah on a pas tellement eu le temps de se taper dessus. Rogue nous a séparé avant que nous commencions les choses sérieuses.

Ron parut déçu, et il partit se coucher. Je fis de même et je me retrouvai rapidement en boxer. J'entendis alors un sifflet appréciateur qui me fis monter le rouge au visage. Seamus Finnigan me dit :

- C'est que le Survivant a un cul à faire rêver ! Le Quidditch te réussit vraiment bien, Harry.

Je ne répondis rien, habitué aux compliments de Seamus. Il était gay et l'assumait pleinement. Il vivait une aventure depuis pas mal de temps avec un élève de Serdaigle, ce qui n'empêchait pas l'Irlandais de poser des regards insistants sur tous les beaux mâles de Poudlard. Seamus m'avait expliqué un jour qu'il était chanceux d'être un sorcier gay, car la société sorcière était beaucoup tolérante envers l'homosexualité que la société moldue.

Je me couchai donc en repensant à ma confrontation avec Malefoy, et en me promettant une énième fois de ne plus perdre mon self-control. Je m'endormis en pensant malgré moi à ce regard orageux et à cette peau diaphane contre mon corps...

Je me levai peu de temps, affolé. Je soulevai mes draps, et découvris qu'il fallait que je les change

_- Tu as joui en pensant à Malefoy, chuchota une voix._

- De quoi ?! Mais pas du tout !! Et puis d'abord, qui es-tu ?

_- Je suis ta Conscience, répondit la voix. Et je le répète, tu as éjaculé en pensant au Prince des Serpentards. J'étais là, je le sais, ajouta-t-elle d'un air narquois._

- Mais c'est impossible, je...enfin je veux dire que...Cho, et puis Ginny...mais je, je... begayai-je

_- Tu es gay, oui. Et alors ?_

- Là n'est pas le problème, mais Malefoy, tu te rends compte ?! Malefoy !!

_- Et alors, il a un joli cul, non ?_

- Oui mais... (Attendez, je viens de penser que mon pire ennemi, Draco Lucius Malefoy, avait un joli cul ?! Oh mon dieu, je vais mal !)

A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à ma vie sexuelle. Il faut dire qu'avec un taré qui essaie de vous tuer, c'est pas l'occupation principale. Mais maintenant que l'autre fou brûle en Enfer, je commençais à me rendre compte (inconsciemment) que mon attirance pour les filles n'était pas si fondée que ça.  
Les questions m'assaillaient de toute part, et je ne pouvais trouver aucunes réponses. Je décidai de mettre fin à tous ça, et me rendormit. Pourtant, je gardai toujours en tête, sans pouvoir la distinguer, l'image d'une silhouette svelte, aux cheveux d'or...

- Ronald Weasley, tu n'arrêteras donc jamais de manger ? dit Hermione, l'air courroucé.

- Mais 'Mione, j'ai rien mangé hier soir et je suis affamé, répondit Ron, penaud.

Pour Ron Weasley, ne « rien manger » signifiait ne s'être resservi seulement trois fois de chaque plat. Elle le regarda d'un air dédaigneux avant de se détourner volontairement de lui et d'engager la conversation au garçon le plus proche, Alexander Viran en l'occurence. C'était un Gryffondor de septième année, plutôt beau garçon. Les oreilles de Ron se teintèrent d'une douce couleur rose.

- J'en déduis que tu ne lui as toujours pas déclaré ta flamme ? Chuchotai-je à Ron.

- Perspicace Harry, grogna Ron.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne te lance pas ? Elle n'attends que ça !

C'est à ce moment que je sentis un regard me fixer. Je me tournai en direction de la table des Serpentards, certain que ce regard ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne ; Je me plongeai dans ses deux onyx, qui me fixait d'une manière que je ne leur connaissaient pas. Les yeux de Malefoy pouvaient exprimer beaucoup de choses : Colère, mesquinerie, méchanceté, mais jamais je ne leur avait vu du... Je ne savais même pas ce que j'avais décelé dans les deux orages du blond. Je dû malgré tout mettre fin à mes réflexions puisque le Prince des Serpentards choisit ce moment-là pour quitter la Grande Salle, accompagné de son bras droit, Zabini.

POV Draco

C'était moins une, pensai-je. Encore un peu, et il aurait tout découvert. Comment ai-je pu me laisser me dévoiler à ce point ?  
La réponse était là, toute simple. Ces deux émeraudes m'avaient littéralement envoûtés. Je m'y plongeais, me noyais dans un océan d'ondes cristallines, pendant qu'il me regardait avec un air de franche incrédulité et de _curiosité. _Saint Potter serait-il homosexuel ?

- ... et donc je n'arrive pas à lui dire que...Hé ! Draco, tu m'écoutes ? dit Blaise.

- A vrai dire,non, répondis-je d'un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu. (C'est qu'il me tape sur le système lui, avec son amour inavoué !)

- Bon très bien, rétorqua-t-il, blessé. Je vais à la bibliothèque, Rogue m'a demandé un parchemin entier sur la composition des Potions d'union.

- Ouais, ouais, dis-je, plongé dans mes pensées.

Blaise se détacha de moi en me lançant un regard courroucé qu'il peinait à cacher.  
Je me retrouvai devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Serpentard. A croire que mes jambes connaissaient le chemin par coeur. Je rentrai en saluant brièvement les autres, et m'enfermai dans ma chambre de préfet. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et réfléchissais.  
Cela faisait plus de deux ans que j'avais pris conscience de mon désir pour le Gryffondor. Au début, cela m'avait rendu encore plus virulent que d'habitude et je m'employais à faire disparaître cette « maladie » par le biais de travaux manuels... Au bout d'un temps, je compris que chaque parcelle de mon corps désirait le brun, et que je devais assouvir ce désir, faute de quoi je deviendrai vite fou. Mais le problème était que Saint Potter était tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro... Enfin, je le croyais jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je me fis la promesse de mettre tous les moyens de mon côté afin de mettre Potter dans mon lit. La chasse est ouverte...

Comme tous les soirs, je me levai discrètement afin de rejoindre Rogue. Nous entretenions une relation secrète depuis mes quatorze ans. Il fut le premier qui m'initia aux plaisirs de la chair. Depuis, je ne cesse de lui rendre visite, afin d'assouvir mes désirs, de me « vider les couilles » en d'autres termes ; Pas d'amour entre nous, c'est juste sexuel.  
Mon parrain se tenait déjà prêt, allongé sur son lit, la chemise ouverte. Severus était vraiment un homme bien fait. Hormis ses cheveux gras et son nez crochu, son corps entier était d'une exquise beauté. Son vêtement laissait apparaître un torse aux muscles fins, cachés sous une peau pâle. Il était imberbe, sûrement grâce à un sortilège. Toutefois, une légère petite ligne de poils traçait un sillon de son nombril jusqu'à son pubis. Rogue portait un simple boxer noir, me laissant le soin d'apprécier le désir qui semblait palpiter dessous. Ses jambes étaient fines et ciselées, elles aussi sans aucuns poils.

- Approche-toi, murmura-t-il, m'arrachant à la contemplation d'un corps que j'avais déjà vu maintes fois.

J'obéissais docilement, et me rapprochait de l'ex Mangemort. Il se leva ; Il était plus grand que moi. Il entreprit de me déshabiller, avec lubricité. Sentir ses doigts courir sur mes épaules afin de m'enlever ma chemise eut un effet immédiat : Mon pantalon commençait à se faire étroit. Il semblait que Rogue l'eut remarqué, car il laissa échapper un grognement satisfait.

Après avoir fait tombé ma chemise, il s'attaqua à mon pantalon. Il enleva ma ceinture rapidement et ouvrit la fermeture éclair avec les dents, faisant augmenter mon désir d'un cran.

Je me retrouvai maintenant en sous-vêtements, mon professeur de potions à genoux devant moi. Il m'enleva, avec une lenteur sadique, le dernier morceau de tissu qui ceignait mon corps, laissant échapper mon membre gorgé de désir. Il l'admira longtemps, avant de commencer à faire des va-et-vients avec sa main. Soudain, sans crier gare, il porta mon sexe à sa bouche et l'avala tout entier. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre et je poussai un gémissement de surprise. Rogue prit alors les choses en mains, accélérant la cadence de ses mouvements autour de mon membre durci.

- Pro... Professeur, haletai-je, je vais... Je vais venir...

Il ne semblait ne rien entendre. Soudain, sa langue entra en jeu, jouant avec mon gland et caressant les endroits les plus sensibles. Je ne tins pas plus longtemps et me libérai avec force dans la bouche de mon mentor. Il se releva et m'embrassa passionément, me faisant goûter à la saveur de ma semence. Il me retourna alors, et commença à préparer mon intimité à accueillir son désir. La préparation ne dura pas longtemps, et bientôt je sentis le gland de Rogue se présenter à mon entrée. Je donnai mon approbation d'un hochement de tête et il s'enfonça lentement en moi, me faisant pousser des gémissements de plaisir. Il se retira entièrement afin de rentrer complétement en moi, cognant ma prostate. Je voyais des étoiles.  
Le rythme se fit bientôt plus soutenu. Ses coups frappait ma prostate à chaque fois, m'arrachant des cris de plaisirs. Je sentais que Rogue allait venir. Je resserait inconsciemment les muscles de mon anus, augmentant son plaisir. Il se lâcha dans un râle de plaisir suprême. Je sentais ses jets puissants à l'intérieur de moi. Il s'allongea sur mon dos, tourna ma tête et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se retirer. Nous nous rhabillâmes en vitesse, sans échanger un seul mot.  
Je regagnai ma chambre, en pensant à Potter. C'était sa bouche que j'avais imaginer courir sur mon sexe, lui que j'avais imaginé en train de me prendre...

- Et merde, grognai-je.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Je sais, c'est un peu léger...  
Le deuxième chapitre est en cours d'écriture.

Gros Bisous !!  
Darkness-Ang3l


End file.
